Facebook Mania
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: Mari Kita Lihat bagaimana reaksi Anggota Akatsuki Dalam Bermain Facebook ? Mid To R n R Gaje,N Gak masuk Akal ! It's time to Voting ! chapter UPDATE! Mind to review :D
1. Chapter 1 : Sasori

**Facebook Mania**

**Haii haii haii haiii **

**Ketemu lagi dengan author yang imut dan manis ini (di lempar batu bata sama pembaca)**

**Ok ! ehummm ! lanjut ke pembicaraan tadi #malumalu**

**Ini fic ku yang kedua yang pertama judulnya "My Answer" uda baca belum ? #introgasi meski baru chapter bakal berusaha biar fic ku enak di baca **

**Support me yaa ^^**

**Facebook Mania**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Author yang cakep luar binasa ini :D (dikagebunshin pembaca) (iya dehh author ngaku Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Warning : Gaje,Aneh,SarapLebayHumor yang gak tau bikin ketawa ato gak**

**Pairings : Akatsuki **

**Chapter: 1 (Akasuna No Sasori)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook:**

**Status**

**SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie **

Sedih banget gak ada pacar hiks T.T

**Like**

**7 Peoples Like This **

**Comment[s]**

PeinSiMukaPierchings

**Makanya ikut Cari cinta di TransTv, kalo gak ikut Take Me Out di jamin dapat pacar**

DeidaraSibocahPeledakKelasKa kap

**Kacian banget kamu un… sama aku ajaaaaaa #senggol-senggolFBSasori**

KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu

**Kacian deh loooooo :p aku mah uda dapat Pein :p **

**PeinSiMukaPierchings like this comment**

TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuU nyu

**Kasihan banget Sasori-senpai **

ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep

**Zetsu in hereeeee**

KisameSiManusiaIkanyangPalin gImut

**Sabar Ya Sasss…. Turut berduka cita atas jomblonya dikau :p**

ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKe riput

** d pu xxuuu33hhhh r1but B4nnggg3t **

HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimit edEdition

**Lebay banget loe itachii amit-amit #langsungsweatdrop**

KakuzuBendaharaAkatsukiYangP alingPelitSealamSemesta

**Lebay loe sas… gua aja gak dapat biasa-biasa aja**

**PeinSiMukaPierchings and 6 Other People Likes This Comment **

KakuzuBendaharaAkatsukiYangP alingPelitSealamSemesta

**Asem lo semua ! nanti Uang kas kalian ku tagih banyak-banyak**

**PeinSiMukaPierchings and 6 Other People UnLikes This Comment (A/N: Baru tau kalo FB bias unlike #mainmata)**

**PeinSiMukaPierchings and 6 Other People langsung sweatdrop Gaje and OFFLINE ninggalin Kakuzu**

**TBC**

**Waahhh siap juga walaupun pendek ceritanyaa :p**

**Gak tau lucu ato gak terserah kalian yang penting Author uda berusaha menghibur :D **

**Kita ketemu di Next chap yaa **

**Next Chap: Konan **

**[Hasegawa Michiyo Gled]**

**Mind to R and R**


	2. Chapter 2 : Konan

**Facebook Mania**

**Haii Haii Haiii**

**Ketemu lagi dengan Hasegawa Michiyo Gled **

**Semoga di Chapter 2 ini saya bisa membuat lebih lucu lagi dri sblumnya :D**

**Sebelumnya balas review dulu ya :D**

**Utamizuno26 : Bukan alay tapi saya usaha biar bkin lucu **** maaf deh kalo jadinya alay and thanks da review fic ini ^^**

**SeaPrincess17 : Iya author juga bayangin lucu banget hihihih thanks da review fic in :D **

**Disclaimer : Author yang cakep luar binasa ini :D (dikagebunshin pembaca) (iya dehh author ngaku Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Warning : Gaje,Aneh,SarapLebayHumor yang gak tau bikin ketawa ato gak**

**Pairings : Akatsuki **

**Chapter: 2 (Konan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook:**

**Status**

**KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu**

Aku Benci Sama Pein ! Kita putus ! Gak nyangka kamu Selingkuh sama Cewek lain !

**Like**

**PeinSiMukaPierchings Unlike this status**

**DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKa kap and 4 others Likes this status**

**Comment(s)**

PeinsiMukaPierchings

**Aku gak duain kamu kok sayang T.T cewek tadi itu cumin client kitaaaaaaa #nangissambilkoprol**

DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKa kap

**Makanya Pein..kalo punya pacar jgan di duain kasihan tu Konan makan hati mulu un…. Mending Konan sama aku :D **

**PeinSiMukaPierchings Unlike This Comment**

TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuU nyu

**Pein-senpai jahat ahhhh untung aja Tobi anak baik dan anak yang rajin menabung** (A/N: Kagak nyambung oiiii)

**TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuU nyu Like This Comment**

ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep

**Kasihan dirimu Konan saya cumin bias kasih lu duit sumbangan 1rp **

KisameSiManusiaIkanyangPalin gImut

**Wahh…Pein Peinn lo tega amat ama pacar luu… ckckckc yang sabar ya Nan :p**

ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKe riput

**Kalian Ributt buangett siihhhh malu-maluinn aaajjuuuaaaaa**

HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimit edEdition

**Itachi,Itachi malu-maluin aja tulisan mu itulohhhhhhhhhh (sweatdrop seketika)**

SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie

**Kacian lu Konan waktu itu gua sekarang loe juga ikutan gua yaa sama-sama apesss wkakakakak**

KakuzuBendaharaAkatsukiYangP alingPelitSealamSemesta

**Wkakakak Single aja kayak gua ! lebih enak di banding punya pacar..Ini lagu gue buat lo**

**Sungguh aku tak bisaaa..**

**Sangat Sulit Kutakbisa**

**Memisahkan segala**

**CINTA dan BENCI yang kurasa**

**Hhehehehe**

**Keren kann ?**

KakuzuBendaharaAkatsukiYangP alingPelitSealamSemesta

**Lohh? Yang lain mana ?**

**Ooiii oiiii oooiii**

Mau tau ?

**PADA PINGSAN TUH LIHAT KAKUZU NYANYI ! SWEATDROP AND KEJANG-KEJANG TINGKAT AKUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Update akhirnyaa :D**

**Gak lucu ni Fic nya #nangiskejang-kejang**

**Kita ketemu lagi di next Chap :D**

**Next Chapter: Kakuzu**

**[Hasegawa Michiyo Gled]**

**Mind to R and R**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kakuzu

**Facebook Mania**

**hai hai :D ketemu lagi sama saya Michi-san si anak baik dan rajin menabung #plakk **

**kali ini di chapter saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan kesalahan saya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya :D **

**Semoga menghibur…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?Dont Read… NO FLAME…**

**Disclaimer : Author yang cakep luar binasa ini :D (dikagebunshin pembaca) (iya dehh author ngaku Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Warning : Gaje,Aneh,Sarap,Lebay,Humor yang gak tau bikin ketawa ato dan garing..**

**Pairings : Akatsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**-** **SeaPrincess17**

**-utamizuno 26**

**-LalaNur Aprilia**

**-orui-strife 19**

**-Hana Sekar**

** 4ever**

**-Namikaze Mikaru**

**-Perfume-Flower-Jewel**

**-Reader-senpai**

**-Silent Readers**

**Maaf bila ada salah penulisan nama… Gomen**

**Sebelumnya balas yang gak log-in yaa ^^**

**Sasusaku**

Ok kali ini ceritanya panjang ! Selamat menikmatii ;) tapi gomen ya kalau masih belum memuaskan :( saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin :D

**Balas 1 FLAME yaaa**

**Busuk**

Dear busuk, bila kamu merasa tidak sreg mending gak usah baca… jgan bisanya cuman komen doank… kalo mau langsung aja **Log-in **biar bisa PM'an… jgan cuman beraninya gak Log-in…

**Happy Reading**

**Don't Like?Dont Read… NO FLAME…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Kakuzu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters:**

**Pein: ****PeinsiMukaPierchings **

**Konan: KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu**

**Deidara: DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKa kap**

**Tobi: ****TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuU nyu**

**Zetsu: ****ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep**

**Kisame: ****KisameSiManusiaIkanyangPalin gImut**

**Itachi: ****ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKe riput**

**Hidan: ****HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimit edEdition**

**Sasori: ****SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie**

**Status:**

**KakuzuBendaharaAkatsukiYangP alingPelitSealamSemesta**

Hari ni yang ngutang ma gue

Pein : 1 juta (buat beli majalah bokep ama pierchings)

Konan: 100 rebu (buat beli Koran ama origami)

Sasori: 1 juta setengah (beli boneka ama beliin oleh-oleh kasih nenek chiyo)

Deidara: 2 juta (buat modal jadi banci di taman Lawang ama beli tanah liat)

Tobi: 500 rebu (beli lollipop 50 karung)

Zetsu: 50 rebu (beli pupuk durian )

Itachi: 150 rebu (beli obat penghilang keriput)

Kisame: 600 rebu (beli ikan)

Hidan: 2 juta (beli seperangkat alat sholat *ehhhh* seperangkat alat penyembah Dewa jashin di bayar dengan utang)

Mohon di bayar !

**PeinsiMukaPierchings and 7 others unlike this status**

**PeinsiMukaPierchings**

Asem lu kuz ! gua utang dulu yaaa….please ! pleaseeee *puppyeyes*

**KakuzuBendaharaAkatsukiYangP alingPelitSealamSemesta unlike this comment**

**KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu**

Please yaa kuzzz.. kali ini aja gua utang, kalo gua uda mati baru gua bayar…

**KakuzuBendaharaAkatsukiYangP alingPelitSealamSemesta sweatdrop with this comment**

**SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie**

Alah... Sedekah lah Kuz...

Kasihan nenek chiyo yang berada di Suna.. *puppyeyes*

**PeinsiMukaPierchings,KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu very likes this comment**

**KakuzuBendaharaAkatsukiYangP alingPelitSealamSemesta unlike this comment**

**TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuU nyu**

Aduhhh Kakuzu senpai nih...padahal Tobi uda jadi anak baik dan rajin menabung**(?)** Masak Tobi di suruh utang lagi?

**ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKe riput**

Aduhh.. Kakuzu nieehhh salah gue apaahhh coba... Harta gue itu buanyakk tauu... Tapiee di Konoha semua... Jadi nanti kalo aku ke Konoha baru bayar utang akiiuuu...

**KisameSiManusiaIkanyangPalin gImut**

Haduhhhh..Kuz... Ikan itu kan sodara-sodara gue.. Masak gua ninggalin mereka.. Mkir dnkkk *puppyeyes*

**HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimit edEdition**

Ayo lah kuzz, tiemen lo sendiri aja lo kek gtu... Please yaa.. Utang nya besok-besok aja.. Lagi bokek nihhh..

**DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKa kap**

Ayo lahh... Seni adalah ledakan un... Utang nya di lupakan aja...

Kita buat utang yang baru...

1**06 people(s) likes this comment **

**ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep**

Kuz, lo itu gak GO GREEN banget ya? Masak sama temen sendiri lo gituin gue... Sakit hati ini.. #lebayyy

**200 people(s) likes this comment (yang ngelike pecinta GO GREEN)**

**HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimit edEdition**

Ehh, kalian tau ga kalo si Miyabi semalam nembak gua jadi pacar dia loohhhhhh...

**9999 people(s) Sirik with this comment (nih semua pada kaum cowok #plaakkk)**

**ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep**

Ahhh, bacot lo Dan, mana mungkin Miyabi yang bohai,sexy dan cantik itu mau sama lo, padahal muka lo jelek gitu..

**HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimit edEdition unlike this comment**

**9999 people(s) favorite this comment (Gilakkk! Wkakakakka)**

**ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKe riput**

Alah Dan, lo tau gak Miyabi itu gak pantes sama lo, pantesnya tuh sama gue yang ganteng bin keren ini.

**999999 people(s) Cemburu with this comment (kaum cewek ini yang cemburu! Wkakakakka)**

**9999 people(s) jijik with this comment (Kaum cowok pada jijik sama kenarsirsan si keriput ini #plaakkkkk)**

Seketika di rumah masing-masing mati lampu dan, terdengar teriakan dari seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"TIDDAAAKKKKKKK!" Teriak Pein

"GGGGAARRRRHHHHHHHH" Teriak Konan

"TOBII MAU LOLLIPOPPP, HUUUWEEEE!" Nangis Tobi (Apa hubungannya? Lol)

"GIMANA NIH UN! PADAHAL LAGI ASYYIIIKKKKK!" Teriak Deidara

"Hmmmm" hanya itu suara yang di keluarkan Sasori

"Untung duit gue selamat" ngomong Kakuzu sambil meluk-meluk duitnya

"Dewa Jashin... Ampuni dosa-dosaku ini, Maaf kalau aku telat doa" batin Hidan sambil nyembah-nyembah 20 arah (What the (?) )

"PLN sialan" Batik Zetsu

"Keriput gue untung gak kenapa-napa" batin Itachi sambil pegang-pegang keriputnya

"Kicumiii, kamu di mana?" Teriak Kisame sambil cari cumi-cumi kesayangannya

Makanya..

Kalo kaya pribahasanya jadi

Habis gelap, terbitlah GENSET.

Kalo miskin pribahasanya jadi

Habis gelap, terdengar jeritan.

**TBC**

**Wahhh! Akhirnya bisa update !**

**Terimakasih sudah mereview di fic nista ini!**

**Saya ini orangnya gilak Review dan cari pertemanan, kalo mau ajak saya ngobrol gak masalah kok :D yang penting tidak menjurumus ke topik yang aneh.. #numpangcurhat**

**Bakal update lagi kok! Doain saya yaa! #plakkkk**

**Next Chap : Deidara**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**NO FLAME ya!**

**Kritik dan saran saya terima sebesar lapangan sepak bola, pujian juga boleh #plakk!**


	4. Attention For Facebook Mania Readers

**Facebook Mania **

**NB : Karena ada sedikit masalah dengan komputer saya TwT, jadi saya belum bisa update, terlebih lagi di Fic "Tales From The Dark Side" "SANAHISA are Spies!" Dan juga "Ayo VOTING Akatsuki!" Gomenasai minna (-_-)**

**Oh iya kembali ke topik Facebook Mania, karena masih tersisa 7 orang **

**Jadi Vote aja yahhh, yang paling banyak Vote nya jadi akan duluan keluar di chappie ke depan :3**

**Chara yang belum dapat giliran**

**-Pein**

**-Itachi**

**-Kisame**

**-Hidan**

**-Tobi**

**-Zetsu**

**-Deidara**

**Jadi Vote yah melalui Review**

**Saran Ide di terima kok melalui Review atau pun PM :3**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu atas perhatia**

**nnya**

**Gomenasai kalo belum Update**

**Salam Hangat**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**


	5. Chapter 4 : Uchiha Itachi

**Facebook Mania**

**Hai semua! Holllaaaaaa! Salam kece, yang gak baca n ga review ga salam kece *dilemparbatusamareadersama, dengan ini saya menyatakan akhirnya bisa update! (Backsound We Are The Champion berdentangan)**

**Langsung saja tanpa banyak bacot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?Dont Read… NO FLAME…**

**Disclaimer : Author yang kece dan cantik ini :D (dikagebunshin pembaca) (iya dehh author ngaku Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Warning : Gaje,Aneh,Sarap,Lebay,Humor yang gak tau bikin ketawa ato dan garing..**

**Pairings : Akatsuki**

**NB: karena yang voting kebanyakan Itachi, jadi ini tentang status Itachi, dan di chappie kali ini berunsur yaoian dan bikin jijik sebaiknya hati-hati #plakkk**

**Itachi : makasih semua yang uda voting *tebarkeriput***

**Michi-san : …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Uchiha Itachi**

**Characters:**

**Pein: ****PeinsiMukaPierchings **

**Konan: KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu**

**Deidara: DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKakap**

**Tobi: ****TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuUnyu**

**Zetsu: ****ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep**

**Kisame: ****KisameSiManusiaIkanyangPalingImut**

**Itachi: ****ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKeriput**

**Hidan: ****HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition**

**Sasori: ****SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Status**

**ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKeriput**

Tips Menghilangkan Keriput ala itachi keceh cetar membahana

Bahan yang diperlukan:

-Tai Leader-sama a.k.a Pein

-Tai kerbo

-Air (secukupnya)

-Tepung terigu 1 kg

Benda yang di perlukan:

-Cetakan donat

-Wadah besar

-Sendok

-Kuas

Langkah-langkah:

tai leader-sama a.k.a Pein dengan cetakan donat sehingga membentuk bulat dan di jemur di sinar matahari selama 2 minggu (2 buah)

lah tai kerbo yang paling sedikit segelas, siapkan wadah besar lalu tuangkan tai kerbo yang berada di gelas ke wadah besar

tepung terigu sebanyak 1 kg dan aduk hingga rata, setelah rata campurkan dengan air secukupnya sehingga mengental

ini sudah siap untuk di gunakan

Cara menggunakan:

kuas, lalu gunakan kuas tsb untuk mengambil cairan tai kerbo lalu oleskan ke wajah anda

letakkan 2 buah tai leader-sama a.k.a Pein di kedua mata anda

, rasakan baunya, dan nikmati hasilnya

**PeinsiMukaPierchings and 7 others jijay this status**

**HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition**

Astaga Itachi, pantas muka lo keriputan! Sesat banget!

**ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKeriput unlike this comment**

**SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie**

** HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition :** Lo mah juga sesat ngapain lu ngatain Itachi? Begok lo :p

**ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKeriput very very very like this comment**

**HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition**

** SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie :** Jadi sekarang lo ngebela Itachi gitu? Kalian Yaoian yah?

**ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep and 1.000.000 like this comment**

**TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuUnyu**

Senpai.. Tobi mau jadi uke nya dong?

**1.000.000 Seme like this comment**

**DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKakap**

Mau uke cantik? Hub ya say :* akiu tunggu, harga boleh nego

Hub: 081234567891

** Seme like this comment**

**SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie**

** HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition : **Enak aja, gua normal –w-

** DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKakap : **Berapa dei? Gua mau dong buat besok

**HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition amit-amit with this comment**

**DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKakap like this comment**

**HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition**

** SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie** : Kepala nenek mu peyang! Buktinya elu mau mesen si Dei!

**DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKakap and ****SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie masbuloh with this comment**

**PeinsiMukaPierchings**

** HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition : **ribut elo, sana pulang cebok pantatmu

******ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKeriput** : awas lo, budak kurang ajar, gua kasih minum elu tuh tai kerbo

**DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKakap : **bisa nego kan? Gua mau dong, hari Minggu pas-pas an Konan lagi pergi, jadi dia gak ke rumah gua

**KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu angry with this comment**

**KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu**

PPPEEEEIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Sini loh! Gua bunuh lo sekarang di rumahmu!

**Everyone afraid with this comment**

**PeinsiMukaPierchings ****Offline**

**ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep**

** TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuUnyu **Tobi mau gak jadi uke nya aku? nanti malam yah di rumah aku, di tunggu sayangg :*

**TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuUnyu like this comment**

**TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuUnyu**

**ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep : okay sayangg :***

**ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep like this comment**

**999.999 sirik with this comment**

**ZetsuSiTumbuhanCakep Offline**

**TobiSiBocahLollipopYangUnyuUnyu Offline**

**ItachiSiCowokYangButuhObatKeriput Offline**

**HidanCowokHitamPutihDanLimitedEdition Offline**

**KonanSiCewekOrigamiLucu Offline ( mau kerumah Pein buat bunuh Pein)**

**SasoriSiBocahBonekaBarbie Offline (**lagi nego sama Deidara**) **

**DeidaraSiBocahPeledakKelasKakap Offline (**lagi nego sama Sasori**)**

**Kisame gak Online gara-gara laptop masuk air**

**Kakuzu gak online karena lagi ke Arab**

**Status**

**SasukeCowokYangDiPujaCewekCewek**

Nyesek gua punya kakak abnormal!

**999.999.999 like this status**

**TBC**

**Holaa! Apakah lucu? Atau garingkah? Gomen ne reader sama **

**Apakah panjang?**

**Lanjut ato gak?**

**Keep Voting yah!**

**Yang Tersisa:**

**-Pein**

**-Deidara**

**-Kisame**

**-Tobi**

**-Zetsu**

**-Hidan**

**Special Thanks To:**

**-SeaPrincess17**

**-utamizuno26**

**-Rainy-Stromydays14**

**-LalaNur Aprilia**

**-orui-strife19**

**-Hana Sekar**

**-Sasusaku**

** 4ever**

**-Namikaze Mikaru**

**-Hiruma Hana**

**-Chalice07**

**-lawliet uzumakie**

**-Yuzura**

**-Tri-sama**

**-Akira-channn**

**-Uchiha dant57**

**-Nowan456 yoval**

**-Nesia Suka Duren**

**-shironeko97**

**-AN Narra**

**-Akasaka Kirachiha**

**-Hanako-chan45**

**-Suuki Araku**

**-amusiCweAlayCintaMatiSamaSasuke**

**-Kaze no Nachi**

**-Akbar123**

**-Keripik krenyes**

**-UchiNami Selvie**

**-Sakumori Haruna**

**-Mirajane Blue Heart**

**Kesalahan nama?**

**PM saya supaya bisa di perbaiki**

**Buat Semua Yang Gak Login : makasih uda review :3 ini uda update!**

**Buat yang Login check PM saja yah :D kalo gak ada, maaf saya khilaf :( **

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**


End file.
